Election campaign games in the form of board games are known such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,120. While such games offer entertainment and are of educational value they are generally played by just a few players located in close proximity to the board and with typically less than 10 players.
There is a need for a voting campaign game that can be played by more players and which offers an interactive approach and can be played by players largely irrespective of their location.